Fragile
by TheDarkBlade
Summary: Oppps hehehe Uploaded it into the wrong section. Oh well lets try it again. Hi this is my first fanfic. Shinji dreams about Rei but its not a good one. After End of Evangelion. Flames are accepted.


My first fic, a dark fic at that. Takes place after the events of End Of Evangelion, where Shinji dreams of Rei Ayanami.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Gainax currently owns it. But someday if my plans to take over the world fall through…sweatdropIgnore that. ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
  
  
  
Fragile by The_Dark_Blade  
  
The night is Tokyo-2 was unnaturally still. Solitary lights shown forth through the buildings, although one had a strange quite quality, the sort of stillness that populates a graveyard. A tall building, just a standard apartment building like any other, seemed to hold such a foreboding quality that all who wandered past it that night walked a pace faster.  
Shinji Ikari lay asleep in his room, the moonlight glowing gently on his face through an open window. Silence ruled the room, except for the low sound of a tape playing on an SDAT player. The moon on his face and the low, even breath Shinji let out would tell a person that Shinji seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but if one looked closer, they would see the slight tightness around his eyes, the grip around his SDAT player, and the slight movement of his mouth, as if he was talking to someone. Dreams plagued this boy, and one could only wonder what he saw.   
  
  
  
A lone train ran swiftly on its track, heading to its unknown destination. The sun hung low in the sky, as if it was going to set but then it became lazy and stayed. The whistle of the train and the rushing wheels where the only sounds that could be heard, but then again, only one was actually there to listen.  
Shinji sat with his head hung low, contemplating the life he had, cursing his father for everything, and wishing that he could have done something. Flash. Misato slumped against a wall, a trail of blood from where she fell. FLASH. Asuka yelling and screaming for help, just as the Mass-Production Evas plunged their spears into her Eva. FLASH. A giant Rei, rising up to greet him. FLASH. His father, always so cold.  
"You are still running, Ikari-kun."  
Shinji jerked upwards, his eyes meeting red orbs that stared back. Rei Ayanami sat across from him, in the schoolgirl outfit that she normally wore. She seemed the same to him, except that her eyes, the red orbs the seemed so cold to him at times and yet at times held warmth, those red eyes were dead. Just dead.  
"Who are you?" Shinji asked, a little afraid of the answer.  
"I am Rei Ayanami." The pale girl replied, her words almost drowned out by the noise of wheels.  
"Who are you?" Shinji repeated.  
"Bah, Wondergirl is just a doll, the Commander's damn doll." Asuka snorted out, clad only in a towel, glaring at Shinji daring him to say otherwise. She moved towards him and put her face right next to his. "Just another doll."  
"She is a child and a pilot." Misato said, drinking another bear. Shinji blinked in disbelief and looked around for Asuka, but she was gone. Misato sat at the table, oblivious to his growing fear and confusion, in her normal house wear. "A child and a pilot…but I guess the pilots proved that children can accomplish what was thought to be impossible. Isn't that true, Shin-chan?"  
Shinji looked again to Rei, who sat there watching him. "Who are you?"  
"A puppet." Shinji stood before his father, an imposing man with the light glinting evilly off his glasses. "Just another puppet who can be replaced. Maybe I will find a replacement for you too, my son." Shinji turned and ran, unable to face this man again.   
Ritsuko Akagi sat before a computer, typing furiously with a speed that could not be matched. "She is just a clone, a manipulation of life and science." Ritsuko adjusted her glasses and looked at Shinji. "She was an obstacle to Gendo's heart."  
"Who are you?"  
Swish, pound, pound, bank, swish. Touji dribbled the ball listlessly, as if he couldn't care less that he was shooting perfectly. "I always thought that she was a cute girl, mysterious, but cute. It doesn't matter now," Touji sighed, "Nothing matters much anymore." SWISH.  
"SHE IS A PILOT!!!! THAT'S THE BEST IT CAN GET!!!! Have ya seen her naked Shinji? Bet you have!" Kensuke laughed at Shinji discomfort, his camera in one hand and his glasses glinting happily in the sunlight.  
"What are you?" Shinji asked, a deep dread building in his heart.  
A slight shift in her dead eyes told him that she had heard him. They sat together is silence, listening to the train moving towards its unknown destination. Unable to bear the silence between them, Shinji moved foreword to touch her. As his fingertips came in contact with her skin, he felt a chilling sense, her skin felt ceramic. Suddenly, as if she herself was a pociline doll, she broke into pieces and fell to the floor. Horrified, Shinji stood up and backed away slightly. Part of her face, her right eye and mouth, shifted to look at him, much to his horror.  
"I am fragile"  
FLASH. Asuka lying in a hospital bed, Ritsuko lying in a sea of LCL, Misato slumped against a wall, her blood trailing behind her, Touji's ripped and bloodied body lying inside his crushed entry plug, and Kensuke hiding in fear during the final battle. And Gendo, his father, watching from hi in his Commander's loft, hands resting above his mouth, smirked.   
Shinji screamed, a wordless scream that rose and fell, and was eventually drowned out by the train, moving towards journeys end.  
  
  
  
  
Well that's my first fic. Review with anything. Flames welcome so that I can have a good laugh.   



End file.
